This is an open, placebo-controlled, randomized crossover study of the effects of itraconazole on the metabolism of oxymetholone. eight normal, healthy male subjects will be studied over 25 days. The primary objectives are to determine the human pharmacokinetics of oxymetholone, and to determine if oxymetholone is metabolized by the cytochrome P450 system in the human liver. To make this determination, itraconazole (a known inhibitor of the most abundant cytochrome p450 isoform, CYP3A4) will be administered to the subjects to determine its effect on the metabolism of oxymetholone in the human body.